hunter school
by 10power10
Summary: school is starting for all the rookie hunters, but a new hunter who goes by the name of Power has to deal with everything a high school normally would: love, chaos, friends, and anger
1. Chapter 1

"Every hunter knows how a monster is and its reactions, but nobody knows what the hunter is feeling at all."

*Power's POV*

The day started out like it would normally today I woke up got my chain mail on and grabbed my sword and shield, and went like every trainee hunter did. When I headed out my door of my hut in the moga village I saw my 3 friends kllrhnt (or at least that was what he wanted everyone to call him), John, and Michael, at the spot that we said to meet up at. As we headed off to the hunter school I saw the king of the school, Boo, walk in while he was trying to get away from his fan girls. When I looked away I saw a girl who totally stood out to me. I knew the girl but barely, all I knew was that her name was lisa and she was always with her friends. The sound of a loud ass gong woke me from my dazed state, as we headed to our class and the beginning of our hunting career.


	2. Chapter 2

*Lisa's pov*

The start of the hunting year was awesome I was with all my friends doing the things I liked, hunting monsters. When my friends, Breanna and Cassy, and I walked into the class room and looked at the board which said "hunters must kill a great jaggi in order to continue with class." I looked around to see who was in here and I saw that there were only four others in the room, which was a surprise to me because i was expecting more people to be here, but this was one of the entrance exam rooms.

We headed out to the moga woods near the village and our instructor told us that the guild would release great jaggis on her command. She also said that we could hunt in groups of up to four people or solo. as we paired up in our groups i obviously paired up with Breanna and Cassy. I saw the other four were friends, but instead of the the guy that was called Power from all of his friends just told them he didn't need any help. I gave him points for his courage, and the fact that i thought he was actually good looking.

So my group set off to find the great jaggi that the guild had released on the teacher's signal, with everyone following and watching from a distance. When we finally encountered the thing, we were all surprised how big it was and in a few seconds he body slammed us sending us back around ten feet. we slashed and hacked at every opportunity we had at this beast. after twenty minutes of attacking and dodging the beast finally went down. The instructor sent out Power when we finished and we're almost back to the group, she also gave the signal to the guild to release the great jaggi in the area we're in. As the beast came out i realized we weren't safe at all because the jaggi was much bigger than the one we just fought. It ran after me and caught up to me in seconds and i quickly dove away but that left me vulnerable.


	3. Chapter 3

*Power's pov*

As i was running out to take my test; I saw lisa get trapped by the great jaggi I was pissed off way to much. When i got there before he got a single hit on her I body checked the thing and stabbed my sword into it. We ended up tubling over and over but i managed to stun him from hitting him with my shield. i went all out and after a couple of minutes of my ruthless combo the beast had fallen and i went back with out getting hurt or hit once. When i got back i told my guys to not screw this up and finish it fast which it ended around the same time i did it which was around five or so minutes

When we arrived back at the school the teacher graded us on our performance speed and other crud like that. I ended up scoring a perfect score as well as my friends so we made it to the higher classes of the school. I over heard that lisa and her friends barely passed the score to be in the higer classes but they didn't earn the ability to get higher weapons like switch axes and long swords, which my friends and I got.

When we were going to other sections of the school i stopped by the black smith and i made a bone axe from materials i had and i upgraded it to a bone axe + just for that tiny bit of power. I ended up going to the practice arena to try out my new axe, which killed everything they put in my way.


	4. Chapter 4

*kllrhnt's pov*

I didn't know what was going on at our entrance exam, but when that girl A... i mean Power had his eyes on was taken down and got pinned by the Great Jaggi it seemed like he was pissed like when we were younger and i got hit hard. After he got back to the group he was back to his usual self and told us to make it quick, which we did like we've practiced. When we got back we got our assignment and other crap like that. We headed toward the arena after we all got our weapons of choice, which was a long sword for me, a switch axe for Power, a hammer for John, and a great sword for Michael. When we got to the arena Power immediately started hacking and slashing at the straw dummies. After he was done Michael, John, and I decided to fight some jaggis and jaggia and we ended up having fun with the ruthless beat down. Power said he was out and left the arena, but i looked over during our fight with Michael and John and i strangly saw him chatting with the girl that he saved during our exam.

After we got out of the arena and school ended; our group decided to do some hunting in the woods. We decided for Mike and John to take one side of the woods, while Power and I found take the other. We decided to signal each other if we found something big or something worth while. while we were walking I decided to ask him what was he doing while Mike, John and me were fighting those jaggis and jaggia. When I asked him this he stopped dead in his tracks, so i started to ask him again, but before I could he said " I was just chillin and looking through the quests that we could do."

After he said this I unsheathed my long sword as said with a bitterness in my voice " You lire. I saw you talking to that girl you saved, and I saw her flirting with you and from the looks of it you were liking it."

After I said this it felt like my emotions took over my body and it charged charged Power with all my might. Intent on finding the answers, my mind went in sync with my emotions and went with them. I thought while i was charging "If he won't tell me what i want to know i guess i'll have to beat it out of him."


	5. Chapter 5

*Third person pov*

Just as Kllrhnt had recovered from his blows, Power put his axe back on his back. He went over slowly to see what would happen. Kllrhnt got up fast and sheathed his weapon as well. When they both met up together they shook hands and said "no hard feelings?"

They both answered yes. When they were releasing hands Power noticed a shadow upon the ground. When he looked up he saw a rathian slowly decending down. He pushed Kllrhnt down and told him "Cover your ears and attack after the roar."

As he told him this he launched the signal to Michael and John. The second he launched the signal the rathian roared with all its might. Power barely had time to cover his ears from the roar. When the roar stopped both Kllrhnt and Power took their weapons out. The rathian soon after charged them. Kllrhnt as a reflex dodged while Power used his axe to get on top of the rathian's back. When Power got on to the rathian's back he flipped his ax into its sword mode. and stabbed its blade straight into the monsters back. In hopes of severely injuring the monster he held on and plunged the blade covered in its unique phial deeper and deeper in the monster's back. The only retaliation the monster had to this was to launch power in to the air after the blade had been set. The second power got launched he pulled his blade out from the rathian's back as fast as he could. The rathian then launched a volley of fire balls at the falling hunter. Kllrhnt could only stand there as his friend was hit by the fire ball and knocked back into the water burning and burning. Kllrhnt fell to his knees at the sight to this just as Michael and John came. Michael saw power burning as he laid in the water. He ran dodging all the attacks from the rathian and flipped power's body just to get the flames to stop. Michael stood by power trying to get him up again. John in par with this he kept hitting the rathian, to get its attention, with his hammer.

Power slowly regained contentiousness only to feel Michael slapping him awake. He got up slowly with his burns scorching him. He slowly grabbed a potion from his pouch and drank it, healing some of his wounds. Power then grabbed his switch axe from the ground and ran at the rathian. When he got there John had already knocked down the rathian. Seeking his revenge he put the rathian in a headlock and brought his sword slowly to its head. He then shoved his giant switch axe into the mouth of the rathian killing it as it roared. Kllrhnt then got up from his shock and went with the others to carve the beast.


End file.
